The invention relates to a heating and/or air-conditioning system for a motor vehicle having a housing containing an evaporator and a fan, having an inflow duct for fresh air, a first drain for the entering rain and washing water, and a second drain for the condensation water forming in the area of the evaporator, the fresh air, by way of an inlet opening arranged adjacent to a windshield, reaching the inflow duct.
German Published Unexamined Patent Application (DE-OS) No. 36 19 935 discloses a heating and/or air-conditioning system for a motor vehicle, in which a first water drain developed on the body side is provided for the rain water or washing water entering through the inflow duct for fresh air, and a second water drain developed on the housing side is provided for the carrying-away of the condensation water forming in the area of the evaporator.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that for the rain and washing water drain on the body side extensive measures must be taken (separate water box underneath the windshield with a water deflecting device) which result in considerable costs. In addition, the rain and washing water drain requires considerable space in the area of the front end wall of a motor vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to take such measures with respect to a heating and/or air-conditioning system that, with a good functioning and a space-saving arrangement, the manufacturing costs for both water drains can be reduced.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein at least portions of the two drains are integrated, specifically separately from one another, into the housing of the heating and/or air-conditioning system.
The main advantages achieved by means of preferred embodiment of the invention are that by the integration of the two separate drains into the housing of the heating and/or air-conditioning system, the space required for a heating and/or air-conditioning system is reduced significantly and, at the same time, the manufacturing costs are reduced considerably because the water box on the body side is not required. Expensive welding and sealing work is therefore not necessary in the forward area of the vehicle. As a result of the separate arrangement of both drains, a preliminary precipitation takes place of the rain and washing water entering into the housing of the heating and/or air-conditioning system. This water, for the most part, is collected in front of the evaporator and is discharged to the outside, so that no water drops can reach the interior of the vehicle. The return valve arranged at the free end of the drain for the condensation water has the effect that, despite the arrangement of this drain on the suction side, the accumulated condensation water in the case of a certain water column can flow out to the outside in downward direction.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.